He's a Phantom and a ladies man
by Zaara the black
Summary: At an early age Danny is taught how to read women by both his mother and sister. Now at the age of 16 he puts that training to good use to help three ghosts who have immersed themselves in everyday life.
1. You will be

Cat: Danny Phantom

Title: He a Phantom and a Ladies man

Rating: M

Pairing: Danny X Sam/Ember/Desiree/ Penelope

Summary: At an early age Danny is taught how to read women by both his mother and sister. Now at the age of 16 he puts that training to good use to help three ghosts who have immersed themselves in everyday life.

Zaara: For the record I don't own Danny phantom or any of the assorted Characters

Killjoy: Well here we are again. It feels good to be back

Ember: You got that right baby pop. Thanks for the Sake. It has some kick to it

Desiree: This is not looking to be a good start

Killjoy: Always treat a lady right and we have no problems

Ember: Hey dipstick let's get this party rockn

Desiree:Yes Zaara. I too wish to start.

Zaara: Alright. Damn I could use a beer right now.

Speech Going ghost

_Thought Oh butter nuts_

Radio/Communication: You will remember my name

We don't own Danny Phantom in anyway shape or form. It's just that simple.

0000000000000000

(Amity Park Home of the Fenton family)

in the living room of the fenton family home three people currently stood in the living room. A woman and her two children. The woman was Madiline 'Maddie' Fenton, her 10 year old darugther Jazz fenton and her 'little' Danny Fenton.

At 32 Maddie was fairly young and still could turn heads if she really wanted. She stood at 5'5", shoulder length brown hair, purple eyes, wearing a white Gi with a black belt tied around her waist. Maddie was a genies with an IQ of over 200 and a black belt of 4 different fighting styles. A devoted mother and her son's 'best friend' She was also the most deadly ghost hunter in the Mid-west.

Sitting before her was her 10 year old daughter Jasmine Fenton. Jazz had the same hair color as her aunt maddie's sister Alica Walker, aurea colored eyes, wearing her own Gi. Jazz was as smart as maddie was at that age since she was already in the sixth grade.

Then last but not least was her 'little' man. Her son Daniel Fenton or as he was commonly called Danny. He had black hair and baby blue eyes. At 8 years old he was already a hyper child, but he always put his extra energy into good use. He usually put his energy to good use by going outside and playing or helping Maddie on her inventions.

"And that concludes the lesson for today you two," said Maddie standing up.

Danny and Jazz both stood and Danny yawned, before rubbing his eyes. Maddie smiled at her son, before lowering herself to his eye level.

"Looks like my little tiger is ready for bad," said Maddie.

Danny looked at her. "But mom I'm (YAWN) not sleepy," said Danny.

Maddie smiled before guiding her son to his room and tucking him in. before patting his head and kissing his cheek. "My little man is going to made some woman very happy someday," said Maddie.

"What do you mean mom?" asked Danny.

Maddie couldn't help but to grin at this."one day you'll find find a girl who is just... right for you, but you'll have to go though a few. You might have your heart broken in the process, and even break a few hearts, but in the end it will be worth it," said Maddie.

_(Flash forward)_

_A 14 year old Danny watched as the girl he thought he loved kissed his tormentor right on the lips, breaking the spell that Ember McClain had put on him._

_Sam Manson was a goth girl who was as beautiful as she was different from other people. Even with Danny standing at 5'4" Sam stood only two inches shorter then him with an athletic body that was accommodated with B-cup breasts, purple eyes, her hair was black and fell to her shoulder, but with a small tail tied at the top with a purple ribbon,wearing a black sleeveless shirt that stopped just above her belly button and a purple circle in the middle of her shirt,a black shirt with green lines, purple leggings, black high heeled ankle boots and black wristbands _

_Sam had just kissed Dash Baxter The 'King' of Casper High. Both jumped away from each other._

"_Sam how could you... HEY get away from her!" yelled Danny, before elbowing Kwan and tripping him._

"_AHHH She tastes like geek._

"_AWWW! He tastes like failure!" yelled Sam._

_Dash and his buddy Kwan took off as Sam turned to see a Dejected Danny._

"_You and Dash... but we were... but we weren't were we?" asked Danny_

_Sam bit her lip before looking down. "No Danny. Ember did that and it's so hard because part of me really wants it to be," said Sam rubbing her elbow_

"_Sam I... started Danny._

"_Let's not make this any more complicated then this already is Danny... at least no right now," said Sam hugging herself as she allowed a few tears to escape her beautiful amethyst colored eyes._

_Danny looked down and felt like he was going to go insane for a second before looking at Ember with his eyes glowing green from anger and heartbreak _

"_Danny? Are you okay?" asked Sam knowing that he wasn't._

"_No. I feel like My heart was just taken out and stepped on... But I know who I can take it out on!" yelled Danny before going ghost and charging At Ember full speed Ahead. _

_(Flash forward end)_

Maddie looked at her son as hi eyes got heavy. "You'll find girls who your heart is just bleeding for, but don't pity them, just help them and try to understand them. After all Danny women are emotional creatures.

_(Flash forward)_

_Danny Fenton stood before the Ghost Portal as he pulled out he thermos. Danny sighed before unscrewing the cap and allowing Desiree out of it. _

_The Wishing ghost appeared floating in front of Danny. The woman Desiree was a beauty that easily put Paulina to shame if Danny had to admit it. She was very tall at only 5'7", she had large DD-cup breasts wide hips and a thin stomach, with long legs attached to a massive ass, but was quite beautiful. Her skin was green giving it an exotic look, blood red eyees and long dark hair. She wore what could only be a Dancers outfit from. Unlike normal her tail was gone replaced by her legs and bare feet._

_She looked at Danny with a strong glare. "YOU!" wailed Desiree about to attack Danny._

"_I wish you couldn't attack me for the next 30 minutes," said Danny hoping to stall for time._

_Desiree growled. "So you have wished it so it shall be," said Desiree as she made an hour glass appear and turn it upside down. "I suggest you start talking. Once that sand runs out I'm going to turn you into sand," said Desiree with all the power behind her voice._

_Danny sighed hoping that this wouldn't come to a fight. "I know what happened to you in life," said Danny. "You were loved by a powerful man," _

"_YOU UNDERSTAND NOTHING! We loved each other more then my station as a concubine would allow!" yelled Desiree. "I was a gift from my home land to advocate peace. I was more then a simple concubine. I was worshiped by my people as a living goddess when I was but a girl of 14! I was chosen by our ruler as a peace offering to avert war!"_

"_Over time you fell in love with him," said Danny._

_Desiree looked down. "Yes. I did. Even though he had many concubines I was the only one he would walk with, even his beloved wife didn't get that privilege as she walked a step behind," said Desiree with a nostalgic look. _

"_I'm sorry Desiree. I know this won't be a one time thing, but I wish for you to know some peace_

_Desiree looked at Danny with a calculated look, before shrugging her shoulders. It's not your fault child. You are 2000 years to young to truly understand anything. One day that might change," said Desiree, before kissing Danny on the cheek. "Next time we meet it will be on the battle field," said Desiree_

(End flash forward)

Maddie watched as her son as he slept. "Sometimes there will be girls that are jealous of your relationship with your sister and you might have a hard time. Show that you won't stand for it, but don't be harsh as harsh is the trat of hurt," said maddie

_Flash Forward_

_Danny sighed as he sat across from his cellmate, Penelope Spectra in Walkers Prison with her looking absolutely miserable. _

_Penelope Spectra was a beautiful older woman looking ghost. She appeared to be in her late 20's early 30's _

"_Not so fun when the shoes on the other foot is it?" asked Danny with a slight smirk._

_Penelope glared at him. "Do not mock me halfa! I still have enough power to make you a full ghost," said Penelope._

"_I still don't understand how you can be so cruel," said Danny leaning back._

_Penelope smiled a very seductive smile. "Let me tell you a story of a girl named Penelope Edgecombe Daughter of a middle class family with dreams of being a psychiatrist. Unfortunately her mother wanted her child to become an actress and modal fulfilling her own dreams that failed. Growing up she was taken to professional photographers and teachers so that she could get the look down._

"_by the time she was 15 she was already a top modal in her region, in the same respect her mother had tricked her out to several older men who promised to make her bigger and bigger. At 17 she finally got away from her mother and into the college of her choosing to be what she wanted since childhood. However her mother wasn't willing to let her go so easily. On the date that she graduated from College at the age of 26 her mother took a gun and shot her in front of her friends. A rather sad story if you ask me," said Penelope._

_Danny sighed. "What's the deal with all you chicks having some kind of tragic past? Frist Ember, the Desiree, and finally you. Right now I'm not in the mood to be your shoulder to cry, especially after you tried to off my sister so I'm only going to say it once.. Get over yourself!" yelled Danny._

_Penelope reeled back at this. She had been feeding on what she thought was his depression, but was in Truth his rage... and while rage was something she could work with it wasn't pleasant for her in the long run._

"_I see," said Penelope._

"_I'm not saying your the first person to target my family. Hell Me and Johnny have some kind of rivalry going," said Danny "you just need to let go,"_

_It was true after the whole 'Trying to suck out his sisters soul to give to kitty, and 'Kitty and Danny dating. The two had developed a bro-rivalry. Form time to time Johnny would either seek Danny out to either chill with, ride around the city on a brotherhood bike, or cause trouble. Kitty would Normally run to Danny and tell him about the things that had happened when she was with Johnny. Normally she would possess a human female from Danny's class (Either Star or Paulina) or come to him herself and talk with Danny. It sometimes got to the point were Danny and Johnny came to serious blows._

_Penelope gave him a toothy grin. "Maybe your on to something after all,"_

(End Flash Forward)

Maddie leaned down and kissed her son before turning to leave. "Goodnight Danny. I love you," said Maddie closing the door.

_(Flash Forward)_

_Danny was relaxing with his enemies at the Annual Ghost Christmas Party and was glad for the truce for he was getting to know his enemies like never before. He also discovered that Kitty, and Ember were 'sisters' in all but ectoplasm with Penny (Penelope) acting as something of a Den-mother to the two girls. Johnny and Skulker belonged to the Same Motorcycle club. Technes was much more civilized when drunk, and walker... well was Walker._

"_Hey baby-pop come here for a sec," said Ember who was sitting on the Piano. _

_Danny walked up to Ember and was blushing just from looking at her. He actually had to remind himself that she was a Rock Diva. Ember who looked to be about 16 stood as tall as Danny at 5'8 with her boots on, but without them was only 5'4" with a tone body. She had c-cup breasts and a booty that popped with her waist, ember's long blue hair was out of it's normal high ponytail and instead flowed freely, and ice blue eyes. Ember had traded in her leather pants and top for a red dress that had spaghetti straps and white fur just above her breasts while the dress stopped at mid-thigh, knee high three inch heel boots, a little Santa hat, and finally red pull on sleeves._

"_wow," said Danny his jaw nearly on the floor._

_Ember gave him a smirk. "Glad you like it Baby-pop. Now are you going to stand there or am I going to have to come and get you?" asked Ember with a glint in her eyes._

_Out of the corner of his eye Danny saw kitty elbow Johnny in the gut and tell him to stop teasing her 'little brother. When Danny got in front of Ember, before he could even say anything Ember grabbed him by his shirt and locked her lips with his. Johnny whistled while others were gasping in shock._

_It felt like fireworks going off inside of his head and all to soon it ended as Ember pulled away with a smirk. "Mistletoe baby-pop," said Ember as she walked over to her sister with a sway of her hips. _

_Danny was stunned before he felt his 'bro' patting his back. "Welcome to the start of the grand adventure known as a sex life. I promise you that you won't leave here with your virginity in tact tonight," said Johnny making Danny blush._

_(End Flash Forward)_

As Young Danny Fenton slept peacefully with dreams of stars and aliens. he had no idea of the future that awaited him and the destiny that was to come his way.

0000000000000000

Killjoy: Dude Danny's does not know what he started.

Desiree:. That is quite cruel of you two.

Zaara: Blame the other guy.

Ember:I Admit the Dipstick can be smooth at times.

Desiree: (Blushing) Yes. He is quite the gentlemen.

Ember: Bah at least killjoy is fun and can have a good time more.

Zaara: Tell that to a pissed off ghost when you write into his life.

Killjoy:Hahahahaha hey i tried to tell Maddie it was me, who prankad her not you.

Zaara: (slaps forehead). She didn't do anything to me. I passed the buck just for the record. I'm not saving your ass when Maddie comes here.

Desiree: Come back later and see what we got. These conversations take time I'm afraid.


	2. The Day after Christmas

Cat: Danny Phantom

Title: He's a phantom and a ladies man!

Rating: M

Pairing: Danny X Sam/Ember/Desiree/ Penelope

Summary: At an early age Danny is taught how to read women by both his mother and sister. Now at the age of 16 he puts that training to good use to help three ghosts who have immersed themselves in everyday life.

Killjoy: Ember last nights party was AWESOME!

Zaara: really good. Tobad a little goth bat was hanging around

Sam: I say good if not for the hack writer digging on Dora.

Ember:Hell yeah. And the nest one is going to be better

Killjoy: yeah although Danny here is a lightwgiht

Danny: Hey!

Zaara: It's true kid. You can't hold your drink for shit.

If I missed it last chapter I don't own Danny pahntom in any way shape or form.

0000000000000000

(Dec 26 1028 a.m)

Danny Fenton currently Phantom woke up with a pounding headache. Thanks to the fact he was a ghost and Ghost laws differed from hman laws he was allowed to drink, after an hour or so of hounding Johnny and Skulker had finally gotten him to drink. That was after Ember had kissed him. After pounding down his... 6th or 7th drink all he could remember was being in the corner kissing and groping some chick. Other then that moans, movement, a dull scraping in his back and whispers of 'more' in his ear. Danny shivered as he tried to get up and hopefully get a 'cold' shower in to help him out, but something stopped him from moving.

He looked down at his chest and was shocked beyond belief. Sleeping on his chest was a naked Ember McClain. He tried to move, but Ember moaned...

"_I'm still inside her!" thought Danny and he was close to freaking the hell out, but at the same time his 'best buddy' was awake and had brought Ember out of the Sandman's world._

Ember gasped as she slowly awoke with what she could only assume was a massive cock buried deep inside of her pussy. She looked up and saw Phantom in her bed. Ember gave him a smirk before she started to grind her hips. Ember normally woke up very horny and needed to satisfy herself before the start of a day. Sometimes she had a partner, other times she was alone, but she didn't really care Danny moaned as Ember sat up, with her hands on Danny's chest.

"Mmmm this is what I call a good start to a great day!" moaned Ember as she slowly started to bounce on Danny.

Danny grabbed her hips on instinct alone and started to thrust up into her. "Ember!"

Ember grabbed her breasts. "That's right baby-pop say my name!" yelled Ember as she bounced harder on her current lover's dick.

Danny grew tired of Ember being in control and flipped both of thm over before he grabbed her by her lips and thrst into her as hard and fast as he could. Ember arced her back as a violent orgasm tore through her body, but despite the tightness Danny kept thrusting into her. Ember sat up and throw her arms around Danny as she moaned in his ear.

"oh baby! Fuck! Fuck me good!" yelled Ember.

Danny felt himself about to blow so he sped up making Ember sap as Danny blow his load inside of her as her walls tightened down once more.

Danny panted as he looked at his enemy. "Wow," said Danny.

Ember smiled as she got ff of Danny and slowly walked to the shower. He looked at her and saw her walking to the Shower.

"Care to join me Baby-pop. Showering alone is so boring," said Ember.

Danny got up and followed the older ghost girl into the shower where they didn't leave for nearly an hour

(with Sam Manson)

Sam woke to the sounds of slurping and looked over at her friend (other then Danny and Tucker) slurping on a 7 inch Dildo while a 5 inch one was working her pussy. Sam sighed. Her goth friend Layla was older then her by 3 years. At 18 she was in her last year of School, but didn't attend Casper high School and instead attended an All girls school that was a 30 minute drive outside of the city.

"Do you have to do that Dusk.

Her response was a moan as she worked the smaller dildo deeper. Sam had taken up Dusk's offer and joined her for a few ruts, tosses, and turns in the sack. Dustin 'Dusk' Washington was the heiress to a Major software company, but with her looks and attitude you'd think she was a porn star.

At 18 she had the modal height of 5'8" with the bod of a model with large breasts, wide hips, and a flat tone stomach. Blonde hair pulled into a four pigtails, dark blue eyes, wearing black stocking, black thong, her pull on sleeves, and her choker.

Dusk's body tensed as she came. Sam watched as her jucies dripped down her leg. Dusk pulled the dildo's out and fell to the side as she started to kneed her breasts and moan loudly.

Sam rubbed her legs together. "God your such a slut," said Sam as she started to pant and rub her own increasingly moshing pussy.

"I know, but I can't help it Sammy, and plus you know you love my touch," said Dusk with a grin as she stalked over to Sam and captured her lips.

Sam moaned as the older girl leaned her onto the bed and started kissing her. It was about to be a long morning.

(With Danny- Ember's apartment)

Ember sat at her vanity combing her hair. She was now wearing a red jeres with black letters and numbers, black biker shirts, and black knee high, 2 inch heel boots. Danny sat on her bed wearing only a pair of white shorts and a black muscle shirt.

Danny watched Ember as she pulled her hair into two side pigtails. She turned to Danny and struck a very sexy pose. "Well Baby-pop how do I look?" asked Ember.

Danny wanted to say fuckable, but knew those were his Teen hormones talking. "You look good," said Danny.

Ember smirked. "I know I'm drop dead sexy Baby-pop. I died before I got past puberty. So I'm almost always ready for a good fuck," said Ember.

So what happens now?" asked Danny.

Ember shrugged. "That depends on you Baby-pop. We can be fuck buddies, friends with benefits, or we can go to be Batman and Cat-woman," said Ember.

Danny looked at her. "Batman and Cat-woman," said Danny.

"You know in public fighting, but bumping uglies behind closed doors. It's the ultimite thrill ride of hormones and passion," said Ember with a coy smile.

"I know that," said Danny knowing a bit about Batman thanks to his best friend Tucker.

Ember got up walked over to Danny before sitting on his lap "The idea gets you hot huh baby? Fighting and then fucking? Doing things behind your little goth girlfriends back," said Ember whispering into his ear, before licking it

Danny shivered. "Maybe," said Danny before Ember kissed him.

00000000000

Danny: dude!

Sam: Hey that's kind of far

Ember: agreed

Killjoy: Zaara Really

Zaara: Still not your biggest fan Samantha.

Sam: Blame the writers of the show! I am so much better when you tone down my character.

Killjoy: That's what I've been saying all along!

Ember:. Come on Zaara Trying being a little nicer to Sam and more detached

Zaara: No promises, but I'll try.

Sam: (gives Zaara a kiss on cheek) Thank you Zaara.


	3. Anger and Passion are close cousins

Cat: Danny Phantom

Title: He's a Phantom and A Ladies man!

Rating: M

Pairing: Danny X Sam/Ember/Desiree/ Penelope

Summary: At an early age Danny is taught how to read women by both his mother and sister. Now at the age of 16 he puts that training to good use to help three ghosts who have immersed themselves in everyday life.

Killjoy: Ugh. My head. O much sake

Ember: Dude what the fuck was in that batch

Killjoy: I think it was called snak fang Sake

Desiree: Ugh. I think i'm going to be sick.

Ember: hey where the hell is Zaara

Killjoy:Not sure, bu that's a good qustion.

Speech

_Thought/flashback/flash forward_

0000000000000000

(Caspar high Schoo:l Lunch time

Mar 3rd)

Tucker sat off to the side as Danny and Sam glared at each other. Tucker had once made a joke that it was just sexual Tension running between them, but now he wasn't so sure of that. About 2 weeks ago Sam and Tucker had gone over to Danny's house without his parents and sister there. The thing was that they had come to the house unexpectedly. The door was open and they went to his room. Sam had opened the door to the worst sight of her life.

Danny was _fucking_ Ember from behind like there was no time in the world. Sam and Tucker didn't come out of their stupor until they hand finished. After that It had led to an hour long argument about why Danny shouldn't be fucknig a ghost that was his enemy and then from Danny why he should save the Day with none of the benefits.

Danny and Sam hadn't been on speaking terms in weeks and Tucker was was at the end of his freaking rope as well.

"Come on guys! This is sirously messed up! You two have been at it for the past few weeks," said Tucker looking at his two friend.

"Maybe if Danny didn't go around fucking anything with a pussy we'd be speaking right now," said Sam evenly as if she wasn't mad at her long time friend/crush.

Danny narrowed his eyes. "Speak for yourself Sam. I've seen the pictures of you and Dusk fucking. and let me tell you if a girl could give head that good I wouldn't be fucking my enemy," said Danny pulling out his cell phone and pulling up the video and showing it to Sam.

Sam's eyes widened. The video was one she remembered all to well. Dusk had convinced her to drink some vodka to heighten the night and pleasure of sex. She knew that she wasn't Dusk's only partner as well as the fact that Dusk liked to record herself and her lovers in the throws of Sex. The video in qustion was when Sam was angry at Danny for drooling over paulina. She had sent the Video as a big middle finger to Danny saying "I can get more pussy then you!"

"Danny wait that... That was just a bad night and i'm sorry," said Sam wishing she had never sent the video..

"Save it Sam I...," at that exact moment Danny's ghost senses went off.

Danny turned around and saw that it was Kitty walking up to with tears in her eyes. Kitty was an Older ghost biker chick that was almost like a sister to Danny after the whole failed get revenge on Johnny thing. Hell even Jazz got along with Kitty, although Sam and Kitty had a rivalry going. Kitty in Danny's option was the most beautiful girl he had seen in a long time. She was tall at 5'9" with a more skinny then slender build, green dreadlocks that went to her shoulders, ruby red eyes, wearing a purple shirt, a red leather jacket, a red leather skirt, her scarf was over her shoulders, a promise and a pair of ankle boots.

"Kitty?" asked Danny as she hugged her little brother.

A few people stopped to see the 'hot' older girl fall over Danny crying. Of crouse the Casper High Jr Varsity player Dash Baxter, a boy built like a tank and dumb as an Ox walked over with his little anturange from the A-list group.

"Hey Fen-turd what is this hot chick doing falling over you when she should be on me," said Dash.

Danny glared at Dash. "Dash back off. Can't you see my cousin is in distress right now?" asked Danny.

The only thing she needs is a good long fu-," started Dash only to for Danny to introduce his left shin to the back of Dashes head.

Dash went down like a ton of pig shit holding his head in pain. He had never known the turd to be able to do things like that. Danny glared at Dash with pure hate. It wasn't a real known fact even to Tucker and Sam, but Danny was a black belt in 4 different martial arts.

Danny grabbed Kitty's arm to lead her away so they could talk in private. While all this was happening Sam was fuming at the mouth and red with Rage that Danny would defend that slut.

(Park- on top of the hill under the tree)

Danny sat next to Kitty as she pulled the grass while the other was cradled around a cold soda. He would have given her a drink, but Alcohol was a depressant, plus he didn't want to deal with a drunk Kitty at this moment. Kitty wasn't one to hold her liquor.

"Kitten what happened?" asked Danny using her pet name he had given her.

Kitty sighed before looking at her brother and telling him everything that had happened. Kitty and Johnny had went to Vegas on a week end retreat. While there Johnny had been come on to by a few females. He ignored them which Kitty was grateful for, but one night he went out to the races and got drunk before he rented a hotel room with a slag named Crystal. Long story short he came back smelling of sex and booze.

Danny growled before going ghost. "Go to Ember's realm and wait for me there. I'm going to go talk to Johnny.

(With Johnny- at the Club Realm of the Ghost Biker Club)

The Ghost Biker Club known as the Spirit Hounds were created back in the late 80's by a pair of Ghost Bikers named Wolf and Tiger. The Co-founders both wore the black and blue cuts of their club with a a wolf and tiger on the back of it. Neither man acted as President of the club since they hadn't found the right person to run it in their absence. Johnny 13 was their newest member and a Prospect who was eying that president patch, but he had a long way to go and currently he was at the bar drinking alone while a few of the brothers ate wrestled and kissed their girls.

The two leaders of the group walked up and took a seat on either side of their young prospect.

"What's eating you Johnny-boy?" asked Tiger hitting the counter three times.

Johnny downed his beer, before slamming it. "I fucked up and I'm waiting for my punishment," said Johnny.

The bartender set down three beers. Wolf grabbed his and popped the cap with just his teeth. "Punishment? For what I know you haven't wronged the club," said Wolf.

"Not the club. My girl. We went to Vegas and... God I screwed up! I fucked some two-bit skank and made my girl hate me! I wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to see me again. I promised i'd do better, but I just didn't. Now I'm waiting,"

"For what?" asked Tiger.

The door burst open showing Danny standing there hopped up with Ice covering his fists.

"Johnny!" asked Danny in barley repressed anger.

Johnny didn't even bother to acknowledge Danny before standing and turning to him. Within the second he was on the on the bar with a busted lip. Johnny spat out the ectoplasum as Danny grabbed him and kneed him in the gut, before delivering several punches to the biker ghost. Members of the club rushed over and pulled Danny off of Johnny before a few of them prepared to attack Danny.

"STOP!" yelled Johnny as he was helped up by Lala, Mother of the club. "I knew this was coming this is my punishment.

"Your damn right this is your punishment!" yelled Danny.

"Alright calm down son. We take care of our own. What's your relationship to Kitty?" asked Wolf knowing her well since she was often with Johnny.

"That's her little brother," said Johnny. "Little man remember this. I may flirt with chicks, but I would never hurt my babe like I did. If she leaves me i'll understand that I only did it to myself," said Johnny as tears began to leak from his eyes.

Danny shrugged off the bikers and glared at Johnny. "Just know that if this ever happens again. I plan to end your afterlife.

Johnny looked down in shame. 'I know... I won't even try and stop you Danny," said Johnny with tears in his eyes.

(in Ember's realm)

Ember's realm looked like a small building that resembled an apartment. Currently Ember, Desiree, and Penny were all around Kitty wearing different forms of sleepwear. Ember wore a black shirt with blue skulls that fell to just past her thighs and her hair was in two long pig-tails, penny wore a red nightie, Desiree while preferring to sleep in the nude was currently wearing a pair of red booty shorts and a white tank top that stopped just underneath her breasts. Kitty wore red pants and a white top.

"There there girlfriend it's not all bad," said Ember.

Kitty's eyes were red as she blew her nose. "My little brother is probably tearing apart my bo... ex-boyfriend. I don't know what to do!" cried Kitty.

"Why don't you just have your way with him," said Penny making all the women turn to her. "What? It obvious that you are mad at Johnny and said yourself that you no longer have love for him so why not just have sex with Danial?

Kitty blushed. "i-I can't do that! Danny is like a brother to me!" yelled Kitty.

Ember smirked. "that sounds kind of hot really. a brother fucking his sister stupid! Of course I might have to watch if you and Danny try it, hell I might even join in," said Ember.

Kitty blushed but before she could retort Desiree added her two cents. "It was common for men of my time to have their way with female relatives cousins and sister. Although you are not blood relatives. It should be perfectly acceptable.

Kitty by this point was blushing up a storm that was making the girls think that she didn't have any blood in the rest of her body. Of course she knew that Danny was handsome, but to actually fuck him was something she had never thought of.

"I won't do it! AH! God it's like so not right!" yelled Kitty blushing in embarrassment.

"Are you sure about that girlfriend? He can do things with that tongue of his that would make a nun renounce her vows. And that large long co," started Ember

"Cocky is what you are Ember. No one is that good," said Desiree.

Ember smirked the smirk that the girls knew all to well. "Let me show you," said Ember as she popped in a DVD.

The next 3 hours would find all of the women in the room hot bothered, and wanting to try Mr. Phantom for themselves, even the very reluctant Kitty. Kitty got up and went to the bathroom before locking the door and dropping her bottoms as her lower lips were dripping wet with want and need. Sure she and Johnny had had a fulfilling sex life, but what she saw and heard was making her regret not fucking Danny while she had control of that Latina girl. Kitty pulled her pants up and washed her face with _**ice **_cold water to calm her raging hormones. God how she hated dying at 19. She walked out of the bathroom and into the main room to find that Ember had vanished and both Desiree and Penny looking quite irritated.

"What happened?" asked Kitty.

"While you were in the bathroom Danny came," said Desiree.

"Danny was here? Why didn't he stay?" asked Kitty.

"Ember dragged him into the room as soon as he walked into the realm.

"OH GOD YES!" yelled Ember from her room.

For the rest of the night The older girls had to twist and turn in agony of pleasure that was unreleased as they heard Embers screams of pleasure. Kitty growled sometime after the third hour.

She jumped up and walked to the room and opened the door, but stopped as she saw Danny thrusting into Ember with reckless abandon. From behind with Ember's face buried in the covers as she grip the rail of her frame and screaming into the mattras.

Kitty licked her lips as she slowly rubbed herself before slowly making her way to the bed. She wanted to test the waters herself. It was going to be a bumpy ride

(With Sam)

Sam gulped as she sat in front of her Bad ass of a grandmother. Delila Sam Manson. The matriarch and real power behind the family fortune and the one person who understood her. As well as the one person Sam feared.

Delilah looked at her in annoyance as she rested on her cane. "You are such a stupid girl sometimes Samantha Jade Manson!" spoke her granny in a harsh tone. Making a sence in your school! Getting mad when Danny hleps a female that isn't you. I thought I taught you better then that girl,"

Sam winced as if she had been hit. Being called by her full named was never a good thing. "I know granny it was just that he was sleeping wi..."

WHAM!"

Oh!" yelled Sam as her granny whacked her in the ass with that redwood cane.

"I don't care! I keep my son, your father and that ditzy girl who you call a mother from sending you to a all girls school in Europe where only god knows what could have happened to you, only to hear this come out your mouth. I know you've been having sex with that girl Dusk and I know of your love for Danny, but remember this girl if you remember anything I teach you. You can't have your cake and eat it to," said Delilah.

"But Danny is mine! I'm his best friend! I like him for years! I liked him before he was Danny Phantom!" yelled Sam before she clamped her hands on her mouth.

Delilah looked at Sam for a second. "So what if you liked him before everyone else? You can't just get mad every time he take and interest in a girl that isn't you Sammy. He's a young man with needs. Needs That you obviously are not providing," said Delilah as Sam blushed.

"Grandma!" yelled Sam only to get whacked again.

"Oh hush you! I had my fair share of partners before and after I married your grandpa!Your dad still sleeps around behind your mothers back every few weeks with some whore while your mother is banging her tennis couch and the pool guy. The last time your mother and father touched each other was the night you were conceived," said Delilah.

Sam's mouth dropped at this revelation. She would never look at her parents the Same way again. Sam backed up a little. "Wait why are you not surprised by what I said.

Delilah snorted. "Child please. I've over 60 years old and actually have a brain unlike most of the dumb asses in this town. Danny Fenton, Danny phantom. Identical hair styles and builds, same tone of voice. I haven't ruled this family for the last 20 years without knowing how to spot something so obvious. Sam you are my sole heir since I can't entrust our families empire to that dumb ass son of mine. Danny is the perfect husband for you.

"I'm giving you permission to go after him. Do whatever you have to to secure him. Hell get knocked up if you have to! But get that boy into our family,"

Sam grinned. "oh Thank you Grandma you have no idea what this means to me! Yelled Sam.

Get out of here before I change my mind," said Delilah.

Sam nodded to her grandma before walking to the door. She opened it to find her mother and father standing their with frowned on their faces

"Sam. What is this I found on your phone?" asked her father showing sam a picture that made her blush.

Dad I can explain.

"Sam go on. Emma, Jacob get in here NOW!" yelled Delilah.

Sam's parents flinched knowing that they had made the dragon of the Manson Damily mad. they may have held up a good public apperance, but in the walls of the Manson home... Delilah Manson was the ruler. Sam ran out of the house knowing that they were screwed.

"Close the door son. We have a lot to talk about," said Delilah.

0000000000000000

Zaara: Why are you two naked in my bed. And why was I on the couch

Sam: Oh god. Tell me we didn't

Kitty: S-shut up

Zaara: Killjoy and that damn sake

Kitty: Hey at least I had a good time

Sam: Shot me now


	4. The S has hit the fan

Cat: Danny Phantom

Title: He's a Phantom and a Ladies man!

Rating: M

Pairing: Danny X Sam/Ember/Desiree/ Penelope

Summary: At an early age Danny is taught how to read women by both his mother and sister. Now at the age of 16 he puts that training to good use to help three ghosts who have immersed themselves in everyday life.

Killjoy: Well soon things are going to get interesting.

Zaara: Yes. To bad your going to be in trouble.

Danny: WHAT!

Zaara: Not my damn fault.

Killjoy: Yeah Yeah I got it.

Speech

_Thought/Flashback/Flash forword_

Communication

0000000000000000

(Ember's realm- 0424)

Danny awoke with a start as he tried to get up only to find Ember laying on his chest and Kitty snuggling up to him. Danny remembered everything that happened last night. He remembered how he had been having sex with Ember and then how Kitty had joined in. And honestly sex with two girls was much better then sex with one.

Danny knew that it was not the best thing to leave a lady waiting after a fun filled night, but he did have class.

Danny turned tangible and left.

(Sam's House- 6:00)

Sam yawned as she walked down the stairs only wearing a shirt she had stolen from Danny that stopped just below her ass and a pair of dark shorts. Her hair was down as she took a seat at the table along with her parents who both looked as pale as a gh... well that joke was in bad taste.

Their butler was already preparing breakfast for them... or rather her as she had a plate of pancakes placed in front of her along with tofu sausage, and orange juice. She saw that her parents were just coming around and looking at their coffee in fear.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Sam

Sams mother flinched. "Nothing Sammy... Now eat up and go to school," said Emma as she had a cup of coffee poured.

Sam gave her a smile and ate. After all she only had about 45 minutes to get her 'grab Danny plan into motion

(Caspar High-0700)

Danny sat at his, Sam and Tuckers usual table. Tucker was sitting across from him. With a smug grin on his face. You would think that hearing about your best friend banging not one but two girls would be cause enough for a grin, but no. the grin actually came from the fact that Tucker smashed last night (1). Tucker had met a girl during an online gaming tournament nearly 6 months ago. They got in touch with each other and hit it off, before to long they discovered that they both lived in Amity. They decided to meet last night for some play at a local motal. Not going into details Tucker had fucked the Satellite known as Starla Daniels AKA Star of the A-list. It appeared that Danny and Sam weren't the only ones with a now active sex life.

"So are you going to call me out on my bullshit for sleeping with the enemy Tuck?" asked Danny as he looked at his best friend.

Tuker snorted. "Hell no. What kind of friend would I be after I smashed Star fucking Daniels in the Motel her Mom owned when her Mom was working the desk!"

Danny shuck his head. "Well I'm glad at least you got my back Tuck. Sam's just been acting like a real bitch lately," said Danny.

Tucker leaned back and sighed. "Danny lats face it. The two of you are probably a match made I hell," said Tucker. "If she isn't right then she's upset, while you let it roll off your back. The second another woman even looks at you she's ready to kill you both,"

Danny looked at his best friend in shock. "Where did that come from?" asked Danny.

"Danny I love you like a brother and Sam like a sister. That being said. I'm not playing ref in your little game of love anymore. Fuck who you want, date you want, and even knock a chick up if you want, but if you feel that Sam is the one for you, get her before someone else does," said Tucker.

"i know, but Sam... Sam... Sam... Holy shit!" said Danny making tucker turn his head and his jaw nearly dropping at what he was seeing along with everyone else.

Sam walked up to them wearing a very sexy outfit that put even the Queen of Casper to shame. The outfit was a black dress that had no straps and showed off her large C-cup breasts well. The stomach was transparent and the skirt only reached mid thigh showing off the black band on her leg, two black bands on her arms, ankle high 2 inch boots, and a black spiked choker.

Sam walked over to them and gave tucker a smile. "morning Tucker," said Sam, before sitting on Danny lap and locking lips with him.

Danny's eyes widened before he felt Sam's tongue run over his lips asking him to open up. Danny did so and found sam's tongue on his and made a discovery. Sam's tongue was long! Longer then Embers anyway.

After about 30 seconds of this Sam pulled away before kissing Danny's ear. "Morning Danny," said Sam before getting up and trying to walk away only for danny to grab her hand and bring her back to his lap.

"Sam what the hell was that!?" asked a surprised Danny

Sam felt an appendage of Danny's that made her smirk. Sam rubbed her ass on Danny's lap making him groan. "Nothing just showing you what you could have if you play by _**my**_ rules from now on Danny," said Sam with a smirk.

Before Danny could retont the bell rang. Sam walked away with a sway of her hips.

Tucker looked at his friend before patting his shoulder. "My friend you'd better get her, before someone like Dash tries and claim Sam," said Tucker getting up and walknig away.

As Danny got up to follow he noticed many males as well as a few females we in totl awe of what just happened.

(With Sam)

Sam leaned up against the bathroom stall as she panted, her breathing coming out rigged and sharp with how much she wanted to take Danny for a ride. She couldn't believe what she had just done! Her heart was pounding in her chest fast enough that she feared it would escape her chest! The door slammed open and Sam saw her most hated rival and bully Paulina Gonzalez and her lower level lackey Veronica McDowell

The Caspar High Queen of the A-list and perfect Latina as she called herself was almost a modal with her looks and turned the heads of boys not jocks for fun. She was tall standing at 5'8" with a body that made people think she was 19 or 20 as aposed to her 14. her hair was long and black, with plenty of gloss that made it shine in the light, dar kblue eyes that had long eye lases. She wore a pink shirt, hip huger jeans, and finally her all white Nitro Nike shoes.

Behind her was not her normal lapdog, but her second choice when Star wasn't around Victoria McDowell. While Paulina was a slut Victoria was just a sloppy slut!She would fuck, suck, and take anything Paulina told her to. Rumor had it that she had allowed the entire varsity football team to run a train on her while Paulina and her boy-toy Dash watched as Dash pounded Paulina from behind. Victoria stood at 5'7" with a thin body and Massive DD-cup breasts a itty bitty waist, and no ass, long dark red hair, green eyes, wearing a hot pink shirt, white skirt, and thigh high white boots.

"What the fuck was that Goth-geek!" yelled Paulina.

Sam smirked at her before standing up straight. "What? Is Queen B mad that she's not the only sexy bitch on the block anymore?" asked Sam trying to keep her confidence up.

Paulina turned red in anger as did Victoria. "You'd better watch your mouth Manson! Paulina is ten times the woman you are!" yelled Victoria.

"Says the bitch who kisses her ass all the time? Or are you her personal carpet muncher too? I bet you just love letting the football team run you though while she only has to suck one dick." said Sam narrowing her eyes.

Victoria grew red in rage. She liked to have sex. It didn't matter if it was male or female. Yes she wanted to fuck paulina, but then again so did Kwan and he never got the chance to do so. To a limped dick kid like that a non sexy bitch like Star was enough to get him off in only minutes.

Victoria was about to lunge at Sam only for Paulina to stop her. "Even though she's crossing the line she's still a black belt," said Paulina knowing that even if they jumped her Sam would clean the floor with them.

"leave before I put my boot where the sun doesn't shine," said Sam crossing her arms.

The two girls did as told and walked away. They had lost that round to the new Sam Manson.

(in the Hallway)

Dash Baxter was not a happy teenage. As the most popular kid in the school, QB of the football team and Center of the basketball team, he was the King of Caspar. That being said he couldn't stand when all the hot girls were claiming over each other to be with him. Recently he had his eyes on the goth-girlfriend of Fenturd

Sam Manson.

She was actually pretty hot in Dash's mind, but he didn't want to upset regular supply of tail, Paulina. So he usually picked on the turd and never the Goth chick, but today she came in sexy as hell and hanging off Fenton. Dash was still annoyed with the way Fenton got him the other way. He was so use to Fenton not fighting back that he wasn't even 100 percent sure that he knew how to throw a punch let alone a freaking remembered that his sisters Ex boyfriend (a biker if he remembered right) was scared off by Danny after Danny had supposedly decked him. This didn't scare Dash in the least, but that little stunt had Dash thinking.

He planned to Pay Danny back. And now was his chance.

Danny and tucker walked though the hall to get to their next class along with Sam who had her hanging on his arm. He was sure that Sam was doing this on purpose to get him back. Danny sighed. He would have to sirously talk to Sam. He was use to dealing with the bossy, fight the power, vegetarian goth chick who was his best friend, not the flirt dressed in all black, who wouldn't stop hanging off him. Stopping by his locker Danny started to unlock it to get his books and bag for chemistry when he moved his head to the side as a massive fist impacted the locker, leaving it dented. He moved backwards to see Dash eying him in a heated stare.

"Dash stop it! This is fucking assault!" yelled Sam.

"After I break his teeth in, I might just stop," said Dash.

"I don't want to fight you Dash," said Danny. Really not wanting to get into a brawl with the larger Teen.

"Yeah? I wouldn't want to fight me either turd! Now lets go!" said Dash putting up his fists.

Dash throw a punch forcing Danny to duck to the side. Dash throw a right hook making Danny move to the side again. Dash throw a few more punches, before going for a close line. Danny ducked so low that He was bent backwards looking at Sam dead in the eye to see her surprise. Getting up he turned away not trying to give Dash an opening.

"Help him Tucker!" yelled Sam giving Tsucker a light push on the shoulder,

Kwan appeared out of the crowd and rushed Danny from behind. Danny twisted, grabbed Kwan by his neck and sent him to the ground. Everyone was shoocked by this. Kwan was just as big as Dash was and almost as strong. For him to be grounded so easily was not something people would expect.

"Which one?" asked Tucker with a smirk on his face at the fact his best friend was kicking ass and taking names

Kwan looked at Dash as he stood up. "He's all your bro," said Kwan

Dash gave Kwan a quick glare before returning to throwing punches as Danny. Danny skirted them all, before catching Dash's last punch and bending his arm backwards before twisting it painfully. Dash yelled and trying to break the lock, but that's what Danny wanted. Danny wrapped hims free arm around Dash's neck and brought him to the ground in a gelatin choke hold. Gripping his wrist Danny rotated his shoulders cutting off Dash's air. A Gullatione choke hold! (2)

Dash started to get dizzy as he started to wizz. He started to frantically hit the ground in a tapping motion, but was otherwise ignored as Danny's eyes were narrowed and focused on choking Dash out.

"Danny STOP!" yelled someone from the crowd.

Danny let go of dash to started to inhale air like it was... well air. Danny saw many looked at him in shock. Before anything else could happen Jazz grabbed danny's hand and lead him away from the scene, but was stopped by two teachers.

Mr. Jacobs, and Mr Bikerson.

"And just were do you think your going Mr. fenton?" asked Mr Jacobs with a frown.

Danny frowned at them. These two were the worst of the worst when it came to the teachers. Sure Lancer was a douche, but these two were dicks. They were both members of the A-list from back in high school and allowed the current a-list to run ruck-shot over the rest of the school. They had called it Tradition.

"We're taking you to Mrs Ishiyama. So she can dish out your punishment," said Mr Jacobs.

Both teachers grabbed an Arm of danny's and he got really mad. He was surprised When Jazz grabbed the much larger Mr. Jacobs and throw him a good 10 feet away.

"It's one thing to escort my brother to the principle, but don't you dare lay a hand on him. Try it again and I'll break your arm!" said Jazz almost breathing fire.

It may be strange to many people but Jazz had both marital and sisterly instincts when it came to Danny. Due to some of their parents quirks (Couch obsession with ghost) Jazz had considered herself something of a mother figure (to an extent) in Danny's life. As well as his best friend/ sister until he met Tucker and Sam in the 7th grade.

Jacobs got up and rubbed his shoulder. "Miss fenton. That was a mistake on my part. I'm sure that we can work this out in a... friendly manner," said Jacobs with a lady killer smile.

He was known as a player among female students. He dated both single ladies with girls at the age of 16-19 and even the girls themselves sometimes. Rumor with the Seniors was that he was eying Jazz, Valarie, Paulina, Sam, and Star as possible targets for dating.

Very well then. Lead the way to Mrs. Ishiyama," said Jazz.

(the office of Mrs. Ishiyama)

Mrs Ishiyama was a Japanese imagent who moved to America after she finished college in Japan. By then she already had a degree in the English, teaching, math and other such things. Becoming a teacher was always a dream of hers, but when she moved to Amity Park and took up the position of principle she had eyes and ears on everything. The only reason she didn't coddle her students and didn't step in for those bullies was because when they left high school no one would coddle them and give them.

When the files of Fenton and Folly landed across her desk a few times. Bad grade for fenton and attintion issues for folly. Actually it wasn't really that bad. She had seen fenton's tests and saw that something was messing with his grades as his sheets normally came back with a B+ or even A. She also had problems with the 'A-list students'. Her biggest issue was that their parents ran the School broad and were her bosses. She couldn't touch them without losing her job. And she loved it.

Currently she was burning candles while looking at the picture of her grandfather. Few understood her need to burn incests and wave them, but it was part of her way, her culture. She was interrupted when the door to her office opened and in walked two of her employes along with the fenton kids.

She frowned at this. Danny was a good kid and so was his sister. It was more likely that Dash and Kwan would be in her office then those two. Of course with the Teachers often favoring those like Dash and Kwan how great they are they often belittled those like Danny and left him to the wolves.

She was not looking forward to this conversation. Not one bit.

(With Delilah)

Delilah was watching her shows when her phone rang. She picked up her cell phone and flipped it open to see her granddaughter was calling. Delilah frowned at this. She hated talking on the bloody thing and really only used it in emergencies. For Sam to call her must have been important.

Putting it on speaker Delilah looked at it. "Hello?" asked Delilah.

"Granny I need your help!" screamed Sam.

"Calm down girl. I'm old not death. Now tell me what the problem is," said Delilah.

Sam did as told and told her everything. Delilah was not a happy woman after she was told everything. Whatever happened to good old fashioned self defense when someone throw the first punch and you kicked their ass (3).

Delilah sighed. "Give me a moment. I need to make a call," said Delilah hanging up on her grand child.

She quickly called a number. "Hello Amity police department. Lt Reynord speaking," came the voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello Anna... I need you to do a favor for your niece," said Delilah with a smile.

(Mrs. Ishiyama's office)

Mrs. Ishiyama was annoyed beyond all expectations. "So from what your saying Dash is at fault here," said Mrs. ishiyama.

Mr jacos smirked. "No. Fenton hurt Baxter and injured him as well as hurting his friend Mr. Kwan," said Mr. Jacobs.

"Only after Dash throw you first punch," said Danny.

"Yeah. He did throw the first punch, but only after you provoked him," said Mr. Bekerson.

Danny was about to retant when the door was opened and a woman walked into the room. Instantly everyone was on guard since he also had 2 cops in uniform with him. The woman was tall with broad shoulder. A high ponytail type, a set jaw, wearing a gray suit.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" asked Mr. Jacobs.

The woman frowned, before reaching into her jacket pocket and pulling out a wallet and opening it showing her Id and her Shield (4).

"Anna Beth Reynord. Lt of the Amity police department and cousin to Sam Manson.

Mrs. Ishiyama frowned at this. She had been principal of this school for almost 6 years and not once had a police officer set foot in her school. She knew this wasn't going to be good.

(Ghost Zone Bar)

Kitty sat at the bar drinking a margarita. She was so confused and conflicted with everything that had happened. She liked Danny, but what happened between them was a mistake. A good and Sexy mistake, but a mistake never the less. Sure he made her feel good, wanted, loved, but she knew that all that was was just a good night.

"A beer," came a voice to her left.

Kitty turned to see Johnny sitting there and she was slightly shocked. His hair was cut, no longer was it in the normal greasy long locks, but in a more boyish cut. He lost his long riding jacket in favor of his new Cut (5), his black leather jeans had been traded for a pair of blue jean shorts and a chain on his black leather belt.

"Hey," said Kitty grabbing the attention on Johnny.

Johnny looked at her, before looking away. "Sorry I didn't mean to bother you ma'am," said Johnny.

"No it's alright. Lately me and my boyfriend have gone though our troubles. He fucked a random girl," said Kitty drinking her Margarita.

"Sounds like a real asshole to me. Not treating his girl right," said johnny looking down.

"Although I did have relations with a guy I saw as a little brother a day after," said Kitty.

Johnny gripped his beer nearly cushing the bottle. "That's so wrong on so many levels," said Johnny.

Kitty turned to Johnny. "Yeah it is, but if my boyfriend... Ex-boyfriend came in here right now. I'd tell him everything I told you and say let's wipe our slate clean and start over. The Afterlife is to long to hold onto crap like this," said Kitty.

Johnny looked at Kitty with a smile. How would you like to go for a ride on my new Chopper," said Johnny.

Kitty smiled. "I'd like that, but what about the fact that we've both been drinking?" asked Kitty.

Johnny rubbed his chin. "I guess I can leave the bike here for the night. I'm not about to risk something happening to my new girlfriend. Her brother would probably kick my ass.

(Amity Park. Next Day)

Danny awoke and went down stairs. As he walked in he saw that his mother was not in a good mood.

"you and I are about to have a sirous talk young man," said Maddie Fenton as she slammed the paper down on the table.

Danny picked it up and quickly read it.

_**Education Corrupted!**_

_**Caspar High has always been the pride and Joy of Amity park producing **_

_**Business leaders and even a few prominent Politics. However Yesterday**_

_**it was discovered that everything that has a good cover also has a shady side to it.**_

_**Several Members of the faculty have come under investigation by the **_

_**Bord of Education as well as Local police after a call was placed for the **_

_**unfair treatment of one Daniel Fenton after defending himself from several bullies**_

_**that are all members of the Caspar high sporting Team.**_

_**Two of the main members coming under investigation are Mr Jacobs and Mr Beckson. In addition to the Charges of allowing bulling to go on under their noses they are coming under investigation for sexual assault and having sex wqith an underage minor. These two have gone as far as to have relations with students on campus!**_

_**In a statement made by Ms Yuki. "Such behavior was never brought to our attention,**_

_**Many students were to scared to come forward and tell me**_

_**as well as others that they were victims of bullying from both the student body **_

_**and the faculty. While here I've counseled a few girls who show signs**_

_**of Sexual assault, but they never named their attackers. **_

_**Do not get me wrong.; I did my job and reported it to the atoruties, but nothing ever came of it, even when pushed. We are trying to avoid any more**_

_**incidents like Columbine, Virginia Tech and other such incidents. **_

_**Further investigation revealed that the reports were being pulled by**_

_**High Profile members of the Community such as Robert Baxter, Owner Of Baxter's Ford who often makes deals with Low income family's and Fashion Mogul Selena **_

_**Who has been on a hot run on the runways in New York. **_

_**As for the Teachers, several have been put on suspension until further notice with state and local government approved teachers.**_

_**For further details on this story, turn to Pg 30**_

the young man couldn't help but grin at this.

0000000000000000

Zaaara: I told you.

Maddie: Ohi hope i'm not to hard on him.

Killjoy: Ummmmmmmmm Ok

Kitty: Oh stop it and get moving

Killjoy: Fine fine! God I can't win.

Zaara: Welcome to my world.

1 Smashed is a term for had sex if you didn't know

2 I ask my elf that all the time! You hit me or someone I know you'd better be ready for an ass kicking. Now a days you get in trouble if you 'don't fight, but get beat up. Times have changed.

3 A referance to the first spider-man move (The Original) which we do not own.

4 A nickname for the badge for those of you who don't know

5 a Motorcycle club term used for those of you who don't know.


	5. Can Anybody hear me!

Cat: Danny Phantom

Title: He's a Phantom and a Ladies man!

Rating: M

Pairing: Danny X Sam/Ember/Desiree/ Penelope

Summary: At an early age Danny is taught how to read women by both his mother and sister. Now at the age of 16 he puts that training to good use to help three ghosts who have immersed themselves in everyday life.

Zaara: I think we should give it to her.

Killjoy: Hey ember we all pitched in and got you a new guitar. I'll hold onto it until the end of the chapter.

Ember: really what is it?

Desiree: You'll just have to wait and see my dear.

0000000000000000

(Fenton House Hold)

Madeline J Fenton was a woman who was trained in several martial arts, a skilled marksmen, a renounced scientist and a loving wife and mother. She had always thought that she was close enough to her children for them to tell her everything. Danny use to think of her as a best friend when he was just a clingy little boy who had a hard time letting go of his mommy's hand. Jazz was always watching out for him when maddie herself couldn't.

Apparently not enough to tell you he has been getting bullies since starting high school," thought Maddie with some anger.

No it was no directed at Danny for not telling her, or even the boys who messed with her son, It was at herself for not picking up on the obvious signs. Danny had had good grades all throughout Middle school even finishing his 8th grade year with all A's. He had also won several jr karate tournaments. That all changed when he entered High school. his grades dropped, he stopped going to tournaments, and seemed to go though a few months of depression.

Now with everything that had just come to light she understood and was highly upset.

"Mom?" asked Danny as he looked at his mom as she was drinking a cup of coffee.

"Sit down Daniel," said Maddie.

Danny gulped. "_Oh boy. She only calls me that when she's really mad at me," thought Danny. _

"I don't know were to start so I'm going to start by saying that I'm proud of you Danny," said Maddie.

Danny's jaw nearly dropped hearing thing. ""What?" asked Danny. Out of all the things he expected to hear that wasn't one of them

"Danny those men were horrible to you and the other students at your school. Had I known what they were up to. Well never mess with a Mama bear defending her cubs. I'm just a bit upset that you went behind my back and never told me about it," said Maddie with a frown.

Danny sighed. "After the accident before school started I couldn't come to you guys without you babying me. Remember I was in the hospital for a week," said Danny

Maddie winced at the memory. She and Jack had heard the scream from the basement. They ran into the basement to see Danny smoking and his hair changing from black to white. They had quickly called a bus (1), while maddie did her best to keep him alive. He had been in a coma for a week. Doctors had even said that he was lucky to be alive with the amount of radiation he had been hit with. After that Maddie and Jack wouldn't leave Danny alone until School had started up and he was able to attend.

"That falls on your father and me and no one else. Now for your punishment," said Maddie.

"Hold on punishment?" asked Danny crossing his arms .

Maddie sighed this was the part of the conversation she was dreading. "Danny you could have killed that young man with the way you fought," said Maddie.

Danny sighed. "Mom I had no choice it was either that or get my butt kicked 8 ways to Sunday," said Danny.

Maddie frowned at her son. "You could have dispatched him without much effort. You chose to do what you did. Your grounded for the next week. You will hand over your phone, and I will be cutting your internet," said Maddie.

Danny gave his mother a look, but knew that she was right about the fact that he could have killed dash if he had really wanted to. As Danny walked to his room he was quite sure that he had gotten everything off his chest... o at least he thought he did.

(with Ember, Desiree, and Penny)

The three young women were currently hanging out at the Hag and Grill. It was a favorite han out of ghouls and ghosts from all over the ghost zone. Many a famous Ghost had passed though these halls and made the hall of fame (walk of shame more like it)

Currently three very hot and sexy ghost-gals were hanging at the back table with their drinks in their hands. This would have been normal for the likes of Kitty, Ember, and Penny, but with the way things had been between Johnny and Kitty Desiree was the only option. Okay that sounded a little harsh, but Desiree preferred to be alone with her misery.

"So tell me Ember what is your secret?" asked the very tipsy Desiree.

Ember took a drink of her lime flavored margarita before smirking at the wishing ghost. "What secret?" asked Ember, knowing that Desiree had a hard time holding any amount of liquor.

"don't 'hic' give me that shit ember. I'm talking about how you bagged Danny and had your way with him?" asked Desiree.

Penny took a sip of her own drink. "I'm curios as well girlfriend. Somehow you turned one of our greatest enemies into a boy toy," said Penny.

Ember smirked. "I never had a problem with the dipstick. He just annoyed me. I thought he was cute the first time I meet him, but with his powers he was able to fight off my charm. If it wasn't for his ghost powers I probably would have took him to a room and rode him for everything he had," said Ember.

Desiree sighed. "I wish I had done that," said Desiree as she grabbed her large breasts making many men stare at her. "I'm sure he would have been uscking on these like a baby.

Penny laughed. "Please Ember. He's surely an ass Man. That Latina girl he had a crush on had an ass and lets face it," said Penny giving her ass a good hard smack. "I have the best ass in the ghost zone!"

Some males shifted as to try and hide their bulges from the women in the area, but sadly it was not to happen. Penny had already seen the men and was laughing on the inside. This often happened when the girls got together. Desiree got drunk off her ass, Ember and Penny teased her and Kitty defended her. Since Kitty was with Johnny tonight She was free game.

The next few hours were filled with dancing, drinking, and even a little playful flirting on the part of the girls.

(a few hours later in the Ops Center)

Maddie was working on one of the few inventions that she rarely used. She had been fairly upset with her son after the incident with at the school. She taught Danny to defend himself, but had always told him that it was a last resort. Maddie stopped working as she realized that it had indeed been a last resort for her son. She probably needed to have another talk with him again.

Putting down her weapon and removing her hood and goggle Maddie made her way down the stairs when she heard a crash in her son's room. Fearing the worst Maddie ran to the room to see A ghost that looked like a wired-science reject with his bad haircut and jacket in a staring match with her soon.

"Well Child how do you like the new, and improved Techies 3.4!" asked the man with a grin.

Danny glared at the Technological ghost. "I'm so not into this right now. Can't we... I don't know do this later?" asked Danny.

"No child we can't! how else am I to show the young world how hip and cool I can be!" yelled Technus.

"When you put it like that Technus I'm Going Ghost!" yelled Danny Fenton transforming into his alternate ego Danny Phantom.

The two scuffed for a moment in the room before taking the right outside.

Maddie backed away from the door and slumped against it. "no way! There's no way my son is Danny Phantom," said Maddie shaking slightly.

This was almost to much for the woman to handle, but she quickly got up and went to follow her son.

(with Danny and Technus)

Danny was thrown into the building while glaring at Technes and his new Tech body. Technus had went full out to get this body ready for this battle. The body was almost like Skulkers, but was more advanced, had that ponytail, and instead of black pants and shirt he wore a white lab coat, white pants, and gloves.

Danny got up and cranked his neck. "Technus this is getting redundant. Maybe you should get a girlfriend to help you take your mind off of being hip and Cool," said Danny.

"Oh big words. That's new child. Have you been studying?" mocked Technus.

Danny didn't answer and instead hit technus with a freezing ray. Technus's armor froze and broke. Technus looked at his armor and began to cry. "My hip new Armor! NO!" yelled Technus.

"You shouldn't cry about that suit. after all it's not the clothes that made the man, but the man that makes the clothes," said Danny before dragging technus into the ghost thermos.

Danny landed on the ground and returned to his base form. He rubbed his head and sighed.

"I wonder what Ember is up to?" danny asked himself.

(with Maddie)

Maddie ran over and saw Danny finish off that ghost and was about to lay into her son when a Limousine pulled in front of her and the window rolled down. The person inside was Sam's grandmother.

"Get in," said Delilah.

"What! I will do no such thing until I talk to my son.

"Trust me you'll want to do what I say young lady," said Delilah with a smile that unnerved Maddie somewhat.

Maddie got into the limo and closed the door. The limo pulled off without Danny noticing a thing.

They drove for several minutes before Delilah spoke. "Your probably wondering why you I stopped you from speaking with your son, or even how I knew what was going on?" asked Delilah.

Maddie looked at the older woman and quickly realized that she was dealing with someone who dealt in the world of business and politics. Someone who was use to pulling the strings of others. A devil wearing the wings and halo of an angel.

"That among other things Mrs. Manson," said Maddie crossing her arms under her rather sizable bust.

"I know everything that happens in this city. I control everything from video feed to finances," said Delilah.

Maddie was gocking at the older woman. If she had even half the pull she claimed then she had the city on tap. It would also explain why all footage of Danny Phantom was confiscated by men in gray suits, before even the police could exam it. Maddie glared at her.

"Then why did you stop me from speaking with my son!? He has to know that I won't hate him for...," started Maddie only to be silenced by a glare.

"Don't start that BS with me missy. I'm too old for it. You've spent the last year or so hounding your son, trying to kill him while he did his best to protect us from ghosts.

Maddie glared at the older woman. "don't give me that crap! All ghosts are evil and the second that I can I will remove those powers that my son has!" yelled maddie

"These seem like deeply held beliefs to me. What makes you say such hateful things?" asked Delilah.

Maddie clenched her fist. "Why is none of your damn business old woman," said Maddie.

"Then you have a lot to learn my dear.

(Ghost Zone- 30 minutes later)

Ember sat in her zone fine tuning her guitar. She wore a pair of black shorts and a white top, and her hair was done up in two long ponytails. She didn't have much to do currently. Life as a ghost was a bit dull. Sure Ghosts didn't have the same worries as humans and didn't have to worry about things like accidental pregnancy or STD's making sex and fighting two of the norms of the ghost zone. Another thing was the Ghost zone traditions and Holidays. Halloween was a big one as was Christmas. Others weren't as big, but still important. The Day of the king was a Big one.

The day of the king marked the anniversary of when the ghost king was sealed... incidentally it also marked the day that he was defeated and the new ghost king was chosen. Danny was the new king, but it wasn't going to be made official until his 21 year as a human. There was even a debate among others as to the point of whether o not he would die on that day. Many speculated that he was destined to die on that day and take his role as the king. Others said no.

This included Frost Bite, Dora the Dragon Queen, and Pandora. Two of them being powerful spirits of Ice and Rage and the other being a queen. It was all inconsequential to her. She may not be a patient woman, but she had a lot of time on her hands... and Ghosts lived a very long time.

(with Tucker and Star)

Tucker and Star were currently out on their date. Okay it wasn't a date per say. More like a boyfriend showing his girlfriend a good time. They were currently at the mall with the two of them just sitting by the fountain eating ice cream.

"So you have a chance to ask Paulina about what she thought of Danny after his... fight with Dash?" asked Tucker.

Star shuck her head. "All I know is that she's pissed off," said Star licking her ice cream.

Tucker had nearly forgotten that Star and Paulina were in the middle of an argument. I had to do with the way they were going and that they should stop insulting the nerds anyone not of the A-list. This lead to a fight that was said to have split the A-list in half. Dash had even gotten into a mix-up with A senior who had a scholarship to Florida State.

"So you ready to leave?" asked Tucker as he picked up the two bags that held his girlfriend's new clothes.

"Yeah lets go Tuck," said Star

As they made their way to the exit that found Paulina and her little lap dog Victoria walking in. Tucker tried to move away from Star as not to insight the wrath of the Queen of the A-list, but a single glance in Star's direction told him to stay were he was and not move a DAMN muscle if he knew what was good for him.

Paulina stopped her conversation with Victoria and spotted Fenton's nerd friend with Star. Walking over to them she gave tucker a small glare making him cringe. Tucker was no wimp, but he didn't believe in getting into any trouble with a girl.

"Star what are you doing with Folly?" asked Paulina.

"What a girl can't be with her guy?" asked Star.

Paulina and Victoria's jaw's dropped. "OMG! Your with this loser?" asked Victora.

Star shuck her head. "Oh grow up! We can't treat people however we want! We won't live the good life forever!" said Star.

Victoria snorted. "Speak for yourself. I'm rich, I have a full college ride, and I can do whatever the fuck I want!" yelled Victoria.

"Yeah right! Your dad's a car salesmen who gets away with selling at unreasonable rates, your mom is a fucking escort who fucks god knows how many of her clients and your brother is a fucking crook. What's he doing? Oh yeah he's on a 10 year starch for Burglary and attempted arson," said Star with a smirk.

Victoria grew red before she slapped Star. "Shut the fuck up about my family! At least we're not gutter trash like you your mom and little brother are!" yelled Victoria.

Star flew at Victoria and grabbed her by her hair, before she started to pummel her face with Victoria screaming something like "psycho bitch' and 'blonde whore'. Paulina grabbed her from behind, but Tucker wasn't having it and pulled her away, before grabbing Star and swinging her around and away from Victoria. Tucker turned to her and was slapped hard across the face. He glared at the girl who slapped him.

"Enough! Come on star lets go," said Tucker with the tone of voice that let her know it was no if, ands, or buts to the conversation.

Star smiled a little at this. It kinda turned her on.

(with Sam)

Sam sat on Dusk's bed as Dusk smirked at her. "So you finally got up the nuts to grab his huh?" asked Dusk

Sam groaned at this. "I wish I never told you about all this BS," said Sam.

Dusk smiled. "but who else would listenn if I didn't honey?" asked Dusk.

Sam sighed and was reluctant to admit it, but the girl was right she wasn't sure who else would lesson to her on the matter of boys. After finding out the things she did from her grandmother and with the way her mother acted she wasn't looking to go there. Jazz was a bit of a prude, and while she did she Mrs' Fenton as something of a second mother she knew that she wouldn't get anywhere with her.

"Ok, Ok I'll stop teasing, but I'm going to miss my favorite partner," said Dusk making Sam blush in embarrassment.

"Why did I come here again?"Sam asked herself knowing that she was just going to get teased and frustrated talking with the slightly older girl.

"Aside from snagging your boo, you were able to one up that little bitch Paulina. I got to say your making some major moves," said Dusk.

"Yeah, but I' not done yet," said Sam.

Dusk looked at her. What do you mean?" asled Dusk.

Sam looked at her ring finger on her left hand. "Until I have either a ring or a tattoo saying Danny belongs to me I haven't won yet," said Sam.

(With Johnny and Kitty)

Johnny and Kitty were hanging with Johnny's gang just having a good time at the club. They were still on the working phase of their new relationship, but it was a work in progress. Currently they were arguing about if they should get kitty a cut or not.

"I don't need a Cut Johnathan!" said Kitty in anger.

"But babe you ride a chopper better then half the guys here. It would also look real good on you," said Johnny hoping that the compliment would get her to agree.

Before she could answer the Door opened and Skulker stumbled in beaten to a pulp. Man of the bikers ran over to him and helped him up. With Johnny and kitty running over as well.

"Skulker what happened?" asked Johnny

Skulker flexed his arm and coughed. "They're coming," said Skulker.

"I don't get it man!? Who's coming?" asked johnny.

"A legend that I thought would never come... The hunt has begun," said Skulker showing them a chain with the Norse symbol for hunt on it.

00000000000000000

Killjoy: Alright Ember close your eyes

Zaara: Ten to one she's going to faint. Alright open your eyes

Ember: HOLY FUCKING SHIT! Is that a Fender 1949 Broadcaster prototype!

Killjoy: yep to a while and some... okay a LOT of haggling, but we finally have it

Zaara: She stopped listening about 5 seconds ago and 3... 2...1...

Ember: (faints)

A/N

1: Ambulance


End file.
